


♥A Fall Night To Remember.♥

by Lovely_Fusion



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fall Season Special (Oumeno Version), Fluff, That Dumb Kind Of Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Fusion/pseuds/Lovely_Fusion
Summary: The Fall Dance is coming in 2 days. But our little magician is having trouble finding a date and wonders if she will be the only one without a date. I wonder what will happen...





	♥A Fall Night To Remember.♥

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a fanfic i was able to post yay. i been wanting to upload a oumeno fanfic on here since i started getting into oumeno fanbase and so i'm quit happy that i did!. Also be warned that this is my first fanfic so if their anything i messed up on or any grammar mess ups that i missed then please be tell me, 
> 
> ♡♡ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ғᴀɴғɪᴄ!♡♡

It was a beautiful Autumn morning, the leaves changed into beautiful shades of Red, Orange, and Yellow. leaves were falling and landing on the ground. and there were birds chirping right next to Himiko's window outside and Himiko was snuggled in her bed, sleeping so peacefully..And then..a loud alarm clock began ringing right next to her, it was loud enough to scare the bird's away which ruined the nice sound the birds made, it also cause Himiko to forcefully get up to turn it off, "Nyeeeh..." The magician whined as she slowly reached for the button on the alarm clock, once she pushed it she knew her body was fully awake now thanks to that "stupid" clock but she didn't want to get up. she groaned and dug her head under the covers, Hoping to go back to sleep.

but once again another nuisance came to get her out of bed. suddenly Himiko's door slammed open and behind it was the blonde beauty herself, Keade Akamatsu. "Himiko.." She said, in a sorta angry tone. once Himiko heard that voice she knew Kaede was upset that she was not out of bed yet..

_'Ugh..so loud..did she had loads of coffee or something?, there's no way anyone could be so energetic so early in the morning right?...'_ Himiko thought to herself, as she kept hidden under the blanket. even though in reality Kaede wasn't even that loud it was just the door slamming and the angry tone that made her seem so 'energetic', just then Himiko could hear footsteps coming closer towards her Himiko was hoping that was her leaving. until they stopped and then Keade pulled the covers right off Himiko, right when she did that Himiko felt the cold breeze brushed against her body which caused Himiko to curl up, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. "Nyeh!" she yelled as she tried to gain warmth back, seeing this Keade tried not to giggle at the position Himiko was in. The magician frowned at the pianist "W-why do you do this to me every morning?." Himiko asked, in a tired tone

"Why don't you just get yourself up every morning so i don't have to?." Keade raised a brow, with a grin on her face. Himiko didn't respond cause no matter how much she did't want to admit it, she was just to lazy really. Kaede has been doing this just so Himiko didn't end up late like the _other_ times, really it's a nice thing to do cause she cares. but she does in such harsh way. Keade sighed and shook her head. her expression changed to a disappointing look, "Himiko, don't you remember the day you first came here?" 

"Yeah, i woke up late and got lost." She responded quickly.

"Right, if i let you sleep late again. then you'll end up just like that again. and then you'll fail classes," She said with a serious expression, and her arms cross.

"Hm, i don't think i would get lost like that again, since i now know where my class is." She said as finally got herself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Oh and by the way, weren't you suppose to give me a tour that day?." She asked turning towards Kaede, Keade suddenly flinch at the realization. She turned her eyes away from himiko as an expression of embarrassment appeared on her face.

"Y-yeah, i guess it was both of us who messed up that day, ehehe.." She begin rubbing the back of her head as she awkwardly laugh.

"Hmph, yeah i guess." she muttered, she then headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. _'God, she'd made such a commotion for nothing....Maybe if i make it to class early she'll leave me alone and stop being concern about my gardes..' _She thought to herself, _' she really does act like my mom tough...which is creepy..' _She then turned on the shower, and left it running to get undressed. 

Kaede then left Himiko's bedroom and entered the hallway. she felt so disappointed since on _that day_ the reason she didn't give Himiko a tour of the school was because she went to go meet with Shuichi.. Suddenly without a warning Miu's bedroom door swung open. Kaede turned to Miu and flinch when she saw Miu's wild hair "Hey..Kaede can i borrow some of your hair tools?.." She said in a sleepy tone. Miu looked like she was staring off into space. pretty much Miu wasn't acting like..Well.._'Miu'_

"Huh?..." Kaede wasn't really focus on her but her hair instead and didn't understand what she said.

"I said..can i borrow some of your hair tools?." 

"O-oh!, uh.. why don't i _help_ you fix your hair." She responded this time, instead of speaking Miu just nodded and they headed towards Kaede's room, though that didn't stop her from glancing over at Miu's head.

"Stop that will you?." Miu said in a more deeper tone. Kaede didn't respond just nodded nervously.

* * *

Kokichi was skipping down the halls like a little girl. Which of course got some students who didn't know him well staring at him. but he didn't care since that what he expected it to happen other then that Kokichi seem to be having a very nice morning though his roommates woke up before he did but thanks to Kiibo he got up before class started so yeah it was pretty much fine, he turned to the left and then surprisingly or '_Luckily_' found Himiko..Staring at a board. But he wasn't focus on what she was doing really he was focus on how he could annoy his first victim of the day.

His speed begin to pick up. And then his skipping soon changed into running. He then shouted. "HI-MI-KOOO!" He said it loud enough to where not only could Himiko hear it, but anyone who was there or walking right pass them would stop and look.

Himiko flinch at the voice shouting her name. _'Oh god, please don't be..' _Himiko prayed that it wasn't the person she was thinking of, She rather have Tenko or Angie shouting her name, anybody but "**Him**" She inhales and then exhaled deeply. She then slowly turned her head to where she heard the voice. But right when she was about to get a good look at him, Kokichi jump at Himiko and cling to her, He wrapped his arms around her tightly, tight enough to where it would be difficult for her to escape from. "K-Kokichi!, Let me go!" she said stuttering a bit, when he ignore her she wiggle and squirm but nothing worked. it only caused his _hug_ to become tighter. 

While Himiko was trying to break free Kokichi was just snuggling up against her. "Ni-he-he!, Aw why are trying to escape?. you love my hugs!" He said With his usual grin on his face. Himiko ignored him and continue what she was doing, She didn't realize the slight blush on her cheeks or the fact that people were staring and whispering, But soon she did..she turned as red as her hair, She knew what they were talking about and it just got her more frustrated.

"Kokichi!, Let go of me Right Now!" She said in a more damanding tone this time. Kokichi finally stopped snuggling and had a shock expression. He then looked around and saw how many students there were that was just watching them. In all honesty he didn't expected.

"Aw!, fine.." He then releases Himiko

"Nyeh.. finally." She said annoyed, She begin to fix her skirt and then drew her attention back to the board, ignoring Kokichi. 

"Hm?, why are you are so focus on this stupid board, and not on me?" He said pouting at her, Ignoring the last bit she responded by pointing at a certain poster. Confused Kokichi turned to the poster it appeared to be a _Fall special_ poster. it was larger then other papers on the board which made it more noticeable then the others.

* * *

**Fall Festival!**

**Coming This November 3rd!**

* * *

Kokichi stared at the poster, he was sure he heard 'Fall festival' before...Oh, right, a group of girls Kokichi past by were talking about them putting up a poster. he didn't pay it much attention but he heard it clear enough to remember he turned to Himiko and asked, "The Fall Festival?." 

"yeah..but i don't really care about the Festival..i was mostly reading the rules.." She pointed at bottom part of the poster, which had a lot more text but it was smaller, so it didn't pop out as much as the large text at the top did.

* * *

**Fall Festival!**

**Coming This November 3rd!**

** Schedule:**

** **Festival Starts At: 4:00 pm** **

** **Costume Contest Starts At: 5:30 pm****

** ** Fall Dance Starts At: 7:00 pm ** **

** ** Rules:****

** 1: Please Do Not Wear Your Ultimate Uniforms For The Costume Contest **

** **2: (Not Really A Rule But We Would Suggest To Go To The Dance With A Date, Since That Mostly What The Dance Is For)** **

** 3: Please Be Careful When Riding The Rides, And Please Play Fair At Festival Games**

**4: Dress Code For The Fall Dance, Men In Suits And Women In Dresses**

**5: Dress Color Code For The Fall Dance, Black Or White. You Of Course Can Wear Both Colors Or Just Choose One Of Them.**

* * *

Her finger pointed to the **'****Fall Dance Starts At: 7:00 pm' **"the fall dance?." He asked, but he meant to say that in his mind not out loud.

"....I didn't know this festival thing was coming in 2 days." She replied completely ignoring what he asked, "If i did, i would've been prepared" She sighed. Kokichi just stared at her confuse on why this festival got her attention so much, While they were focus on that poster they didn't realize someone was behind them, Himiko then felt a tap on her shoulder, "Ek!" She yelled. She jumped and swiftly turned to face the person. Kokichi did the same but not as quick as she did. Luckily for Himiko it was just Kaito. "K-Kaito?.." She said,

"Idiot?" Kokichi said with a _'fake'_ surprise face. though Kaito just ignored his insult and face Himiko instead, But Kokichi knew he at least pissed him off a bit.

"Heh sorry if i'd scared you Himiko. i just saw you staring at the wall and wanted to see if everything was okay." He explained, while rubbing the back of his head

"We weren't staring at a wall, we were staring at this poster." Kokichi pointed at the fall event poster.

"The Fall Festival?, Oh! i heard of that!. People say it's going to be awesome and fun!" He'd said cheerfully, 

"Yeah..but i was mostly focus about that dance.." Himiko muttered quietly to herself. but sadly for her, Kaito heard her

"Huh?, the dance why? it's just a party that you dance at." Kaito said, as placed his hands on his hip. Himiko flinch when she heard him reply to her

Kokichi then started to connect the dots.. "Is it the second rule that's bothering you?. Himiko?" Kokichi asked, Which drew Himiko's and Kaito's attention towards him. "Hm..I wonder why you would care so much about a date?..Hmmm."

Himiko flinch, at the realization of what Kokichi was saying, "Kokichi, what are you talking about?." Said Kaito clearly confuse. Himiko was already embarrassed and even though Kokichi hasn't said anything _yet_, He just kept tapping the side mouth and humming as if he was thinking, But of course in reality he was stalling 

He finally stop, and gasped dramatically he'd had that surprise expression back on his face. it then quickly changed to a wide grin, "aw could it be that..Little Himiko has no date?" There it is, what she was waiting..Now she would be shouting '_No_!' but it true. she wasn't going with anyone, and felt if she went there she'll probably be the only there alone.."Well now i see why you would be focus on the dance, i mean being the only one without a date is the worst-, No! is the most _Terrible _thing when going to a dance!, i know since i seen it a lot of times." He was clearly lying. really the one time he saw something related to this kind of situation was in romance movie, but either way he was doing it just to get Himiko more upset, which it was working...

"Kokichi!, Stop being mean to Himiko right now!" Kaito shouted, trying to defend Himiko he still didn't quit know what they were talking about but he did know that Kokichi was just being mean to her. Though it didn't stop that jerky grin

"Huh?, why?. it's the truth after all. and anyway why would i listen to an idiot like you?" 

""will stop calling me Idiot!" Kaito shouted once again. looks like Kokichi had over used the word _idiot_ on Kaito. 

"You know what..Your right Kaito, your not an idiot.." Kokichi replied.

"Finally you understa-" Before Kaito could finish his sentence he was cut off 

"Your The Ultimate Idiot!" Kokichi snickered, As he watched Kaito turned red out of anger. 

The two begin to bicker over this, Himiko just sigh and just watch._'__Now their arguing over an insult?. Nyeh, what a pain..' _She thought to herself as she watched the two. She appreciate Kaito defending her earlier, but he didn't have to that for her..At that moment the school bell rang and Himiko saw students heading to their classes. She was about to the same but then she realize the two were still fighting. She tried to warn them that class was starting. but they ended up ignoring her "Fine, be late then." She said right before she begin walking to class, she knew that they didn't hear her but she didn't care that much.

* * *

Himiko was sitting at her desk, next to one of the big windows. She was staring at a bird couple building a nest for their eggs, The memory of the dance and Kokichi mocking her echo through her mind which was bothering her. she'd turn to her other classmates, none of them were people she was interested in really. Actually she may have never liked any the guys in her class, nor did she like any of the girls either.. She only saw them as her classmates or friends. Thinking about this stuff just got her frustrated she groan. Suddenly the classroom door slammed open which cause everyone to turn their attention towards the door. It was Kokichi and Kaito, they were panting and they definitely looked like they were running not to long ago.

"Oh, i see you boys finally decided to show up." Said the teacher, who looked very unhappy.

"M-Miss, let m-me explain.." Kaito tried to explain, but the teacher cut him off before he could.

"Out in the hall boys." She said in a deeper tone

"But-"

"Out In The Hall! Now!." and so in defeat they went to stand in the hall next to the classroom door. Himiko quietly giggle to herself, Since she knew this would happen she went back watching the birds, but sadly the birds flew away. Probably to get more random stuff for their nest. After class ended, Himiko headed straight to her dorm. once she got there she saw Kaede and Maki her roommates watching TV. "Oh hey Himiko!" said Kaede, 

"Hey..Where's Miu?" She asked, while looking around to see if Miu her other roommate was also here

"She with Kiibo in her lab." Maki said, with her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Oh, what are you guys watching anyway?." 

"It's an anime!, a romantic anime in fact." Kaede answered, 

"i didn't know you like romance Maki?.." 

"No i don't, but she kept begging me to watch it. and Kaito was also annoying me so i ended up watching it with her" Maki replied.

Himko didn't really believe that, but kept quiet anyway "Oh!" Kaede gasped. "I'm going to be late! sorry Maki we can finish this later." she pause the anime and headed towards the door

"For what?" Maki And Himiko spoke at the same time.

"I asked Tsumugi if she could help me find a dress for the dance"

Himiko forgot about getting a dress since she didn't have anything that fit the dress code rule. "Hey wait up kaede!" Himiko manage to stop Kaede before she left. "Can i come along as well?." she asked

"Hm?, Sure but why?"

"Oh, well um..I haven't found a dress either, and since the dance is coming in 2 days i wanna see if maybe Tusmugi has something i like." 

"Oh!, then sure!. let's go" And so they headed out, and walked to Tsumugi's lab. Maki unpause the anime and continue watching it. along the walk Himiko still kept having thoughts about dance, like what could happen if she didn't go or if she did go..either way it was just endless thoughts, But then she thought of an idea. she'll just ask if any of her friends are going to the dance with a date and if one of them ends up not having a one then they can spend the whole dance together. without a date. Himiko turned and looked up at the pianist since they were alone she could ask Kaede if she has any plans for the dance.

"Hey, Kaede?."

"Yes?" Kaede asked while looking down at the magician

"I was wondering...are you going with someone to fall dance?"

"Fall...dance?.." She raised a brow, confused..Himiko was confused to, how could she forget when she was going to get a dress for the dance..? 

"Yeah you know?. the fall dance?..It comes after the costume contest.." 

"..Oh!, that dance!. yeah i'm going with shuchi." 

Completely ignoring what Kaede was talking about. Himiko thought to herself,_ 'Shuchi?..I guess that's a no for Kaede then.' _ Himiko just sighed, they continue to head to Tsumugi's lab of course Kaede also continue to talk nonstop while Himiko just ignored it all. Soon they finally made it to their destination Kaede was the one who knocked on the door, they waited for a respond...Nothing, Kaede was about to knock on the door once again but before she could. The doors suddenly burst open behind the doors was a very happy cosplayer.

"Kaede!, you made it finally!" Said Tsumugi, who was very happy to see Kaede. but when she notice Himiko she looked confused. "Himiko? what are you doing here?." 

"Oh, um. I came here to see if you had any dresses..i could try on.." Himiko answered

"R-really?!" Tsumugi shouted, bringing a lot of attention towards them. Himiko nod nervously a bit worried what Tsumugi was planning..In reality Tsumugi was just surprise that Himiko wanted to do this. cause whenever she would ask her Himiko would always say "No" the reason for that is cause the first time Himiko did help Tsumugi she'd ended up wearing little kids pajamas and other childish clothing she fit them perfectly though Himiko still didn't like that. "Yay!, then what are we waiting for?. Come in!" Right when she said that she pulled the two into her lab and shuts the door. Inside Tsumugi's lab it was dark. there wasn't light in sight 

"Ow..you didn't have to pull us like that.." Said Kaede, while rubbing her arm

"She didn't have to pull us in at all!..And why are the lights out?..Tsumugi!" Himiko shouted for her name, no responds, just then the lights flash back on. which was a bit too bright for Himiko and Kaede's eyes. once their vision could handle the light. they could see Tsumugi's lab clearly but they also saw multiple rows of black and white dresses some had the same color palette and others were just the same color, but they were different types of dresses. At this point Himiko and Kaede had the same expression but for different reasons..

"Welcome Ladies!" Tsumugi shouted, "Sorry for turning off the lights. i wanted to make it surprising when you would see the dresses." 

Suddenly Kaede gasp as if she almost stop breathing. "You made all of these?!" Tsumugi nodded proudly in respond "Oh, my, GOD! there must be at least one thousand dresses in here!" She said, and dashed over to the dresses. Himiko was shocked as well she knew Tsumugi was a cosplayer but she didn't know she could make dresses..

"Actually there's more, their just in the back where i keep all my other cosplay outfits." It was pretty clear Kaede was to focus on the clothing more then what Tsumugi was saying "Oh!, i also made outfits for the costume contest!" Tsumugi said cheerfully

Himiko forgot about the costume contest too..Though it doesn't matter since she never sign up for it. Himiko turned and saw a black and white heels and flat heels along with black and white head gear. like bows, headbands, etcetera. "Hey, Tsumugi what's that stuff for?" She pointed to the direction she was staring at.

"Oh!, you can also try them on with your dresses, their there for you guys to take as well." Tsumugi said as she walked towards her desk, "I'll be doing my work over here. just call me when you find the dress you like or if you need help." Right after she said that she'd began working on..something.

Himiko turned back at the dresses, and sighed. "This might take a while.." She muttered to herself, and began searching.

Himiko spent the whole evening trying on dresses, it was difficult to find the right dress since there were so many. and of course they were all great but Himiko manage to find a dress that fit her perfectly, The dress had shorts sleeves, like a shirt but they kinda look puffy. the dress was short but still cover have of her legs. the skirt was also puffy. a white line went around the waist part, along with a white bow above the line. Himiko decided to go with the black flats instead since the longer heels would probably kill her feet..she also put her hair in small ponytail and placed a headband which also had a small bow on top of it.

Himiko thought that it would fit perfect for the dance, plus it was comfortable to wear. she took off the outfit and left Tsumugi's lab alone, Kaede decided to keep looking and Tsumugi was to busy so she just headed back to her dorm when she got there, Maki was gone and Miu was still at her lab. She yawn "Ugh, i lost so much MP and HP today.." she walk to her room and place her dress in her closet..She stare at it.._'I guess i'm going huh?...if i wasn't i wouldn't have gotten a dress..' _She closes the closest's door and changed into her pajama's, hop into bed pulled the covers over her and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The Day Of The Fall Festival.**

Once again it was a beautiful day. yet Himiko rather stay in bed then enjoy it, She was bummed out cause yesterday she asked all her friends, classmates, even some students she didn't know if they had dates. and sadly she ended with the same answer..'**Yes**'..Himiko could only hear their answer over and over and over again in her head. and she knew it was stupid to be bummed out over something like a dance, but no matter how hard she tried she would always felt gloomy about it. Suddenly her alarm clock begin to rang. she was about to push the button but then her eyes went wide when she saw what time it was..It was 4:00 pm..

she gasped and dash out of bed and to the closest, she quickly grabbed a light blue hoodie, a pair jean shorts, and socks along with some slip on shoes, she grabbed the dress and the other items she'd got from Tsumugi and shoved it into a bag. she rushed out of her dorm and headed straight to the festival.

_ **Later...** _

Soon Himiko made it to the festival. once she got there she immediately saw all of her female friends. the only one who notice Himiko was Tenko, "Himiko!" Tenko yelled. bringing everyone's attention to Himiko, she slow down her pace once she got closer to them.

"H-hey guys..." she panted,

"Hey Himiko!, glad you finally made it." Kaede said, 

"Wait a minute..How come you didn't come get me?" She asked, 

"Hm?, what are you talking about?, i did went to go get you but you said 'leave me alone' so i did, i thought you were getting ready."

Himiko did remember hearing a knock on her door early. she must had said that since she wasn't in the mood to talk. "Can we get going now?" Maki asked.

"Yeah let's get going!" Said Miu. everyone begin walking into the festival, Tenko grabbed Himiko by the hand and drag her along with her.

"c'mon Himiko!"

"Nyeh!..." 

And so, Himiko and her friends went and enjoy the festival. they played games, they eat food and sweets. and of course rode the rides. Himiko was actually having fun this wasn't what she expect when she got here but glad she ended up enjoying it instead of worrying. Soon they decided to break up in groups. Kaede was with Maki and Miu, Tsumugi tagged along with Kirumi, And of course Himiko was stuck with Tenko and Angie, Tenko kept suggesting games they could play but Himiko always denied it. Until Himiko soon found something she actually wanted to do, she wanted to ride the ferris wheel it looked cool and Himiko heard some people saying that there's an awesome view once you get to the top so she wants to see if that's true or not.

"Hey, wanna go on ferris wheel instead?." Himiko turned to the girls and asked them.

"Well if you want to then Sure Himiko! anything you wa-" Tenko was about to immediately agree with Himiko, but Angie stop her before she did.

"okay Himiko!, but me and Tenko will go ride the bumper cars instead!" Angie said, while grabbing onto Tenko's arm

"Huh?!" 

"C'mon on Tenko!" she then dash away while dragging Tenko along

"A-Angie! What are you doing!, we can't leave Himiko alone!"

"Sorry Tenko, But atua says if we go on the bumper cars then something surprising and amazing will happen!" Angie said cheerfully, that could be a lie and she probably just wanted to go on the bumper cars.

"What?! I don't care what atua says! I have to protect Himiko from degenerate males!, they might go and ride with Himiko!"

"Now now do not worry. atua says Himiko will be fine" She claims, 

"ANGIE!"

Tenko voice echoed through the festival. Himiko raised a brow as she watched the two disappear into the crowd "Okay then...bye?" Without a care on why they weren't going to join her she went on her own. once she got to the ferris wheel she'd enter one of passenger cars sat down and waited for the ride to begin. once she got comfortable she turned to her left looked up at the sky, the sky was turning darker and the stars were almost able to see_' the festival wasn't so bad. maybe tonight will end up being fun..' _while Himiko was deep into her thoughts she didn't notice that someone was getting in the same passenger car as her, though Himiko did feel the car move beside her which snapped her out of her thought thinking nobody was there she turned over to her right to see that she was wrong..Someone was sitting with her and that person was..."K-Kokichi!" She shouted, it was no doubt that was Kokichi. Himiko calm self was completely gone once she saw Kokichi, he was kinda why she been worry about the dance and she didn't want him to ruin the Festival too.

"Hm?. Oh hi Himi-chan!" He said cheerfully.

_'Himi-chan?...'_ She thought, "don't '_Hi_' me! what are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean? i'm riding the ferris wheel silly!"

"Okay, but why are you riding it with _Me_" Himiko shouted. She knew that before Kokichi even got on ride he should have saw her before getting on. that means he only came on it just to mess with her.

"Hmph look, if your that mad about it then i'll just get off." He said, while pouting but turned over to the entrance of the passenger car.

Himiko did not respond, she just turned away and crossed her arms as she waited for him to leave. Suddenly Himiko felt something tap her shoulder she turn to see it was Kokichi that was still there "What? why aren't you leaving.."

"Because the entrance is locked."

"WHAT?!" Himiko pushed him aside and tried to open the entrance. He was right it's locked. Himiko looked around until she spotted the boy who was controlling the ferris wheel and waved at him "Hey! over here!"

"Hm?" The boy looked up at Himiko and Kokichi "Oh..what do you want?." He asked kinda rudely 

"We're locked in here, is there something wrong with ride?"

"What are you talking about?, the ride is fine it's just locked to keep you safe." 

"W-what..Well can you just open the door my friend needs to get out."

"Sorry you and your friend will have to wait. cause the ride is about to start."

Before Himiko could complain any further the boy went right back to starting the ride. She glared at him and then went back to her sit and stay silence ignoring Kokichi even though he hasn't done anything. she could feel his stare but she just kept looking away from him and ignoring him. soon the ferris wheel begin to move meaning the ride has started though Himiko and Kokichi stay in silence, not one word had came out their mouths, But Kokichi didn't like this silent _game_ so he decided to start up a random conversation

"Hey have seen those security guards?"

"Huh?..What guards?" she asked falling into his trap.

"Ya know the guards that asked for your school id."

Himiko actually did remember some tall buff guy asking for her school id. but once she showed it to him he let her in without anymore question. "Yeah i remember those guys..but why does school need security anyway?, it's just a festival.."

"Apparently a group of teens trash the festival a few years ago before we came to hope's peek, they ruined the rides, the games, But the worst thing they did was waste the food. They just grabbed and threw it on the ground! Hmph How wasteful." Himiko knew he was being sarcastic. but if this was true then she felt awful for the people those teens annoyed.

"Well that's sound awful for them.."

"Yeah it's so awful and cool!" 

"Huh...?" 

"What they did was so awesome i wish i thought of it first!, it would have been the best prank ever!" He begin to fanboy over this. But then he's expression change to disappointment "To bad the reason they did it was lame."

"Lame?, why was it lame?.." She ask.

"Well, the reason they did it was because they found it unfair for the students of hope's peek could get for free and other people couldn't heck even the people who got in by winning lottery ticket could get in for free. so they were pissed"

"Your right..that's kinda stupid.." Himiko agreed. soon she realize that Kokichi just made her have a whole random conversation with, Him..she fell into his trap so easily. she was about to shout at him but then he cut her off

"Hey look!" he yelled, they didn't know the passenger car stop at the top of the wheel. Kokichi lend in a bit closer to point to the left Himiko turned to her side and saw the beautiful view people were talking about..her expression changed automatically they both stared at the view for a while until the ride began to move again. and finally the ride was over Kokichi got off pretty calmly while Himiko got out as if she was trap in there for years

"Finally! i'm free!" 

"Hope you enjoy the ride." said the boy who was controlling the ride while still staring at his phone. Himiko glared at him and just sigh, she turned to see if Kokichi was still there.

"Hey Kokichi you still her-" she couldn't finish her since..she suddenly felt lips on her cheek....it was Kokichi's..He gave her a peck cheek and then slowly moved away from her..

"Nishishi!, See ya Himi!" He said as he disappeared into the crowd. Himiko was left alone..with her face all red, her eyes were wide, she even felt like she stop breathing. she kept staring at the crowd Kokichi disappeared into.

_"Himiko?"_

* * *

Himiko was sitting on a bench looking up at the sky..that kiss on her cheek kept playing through her mind. she slowly rubbed her cheek still not knowing if it was real or not.. just then Kaede came into her view

"Heyyy" She said, making Himiko jump. "Oh! sorry Himiko.. i got us some cotton candy hehe.." she apologize and handed Himiko her cotton candy. She accepted and rip a piece off of it and eat it slowly. "So you had fun at the costume contest?" Himiko wasn't really focus on the contest since Kokichi had also enter the contest..The only thing she knows is that Kokichi and Kaito both tied and won a prize

"Yeah..It was..fun." Himiko respond

"I'm shocked that those two both tied!, it was so funny seeing them argue with judges though" Himiko sighed, remembering those two yelling was kinda funny to be honest. but still she wasn't focus on that really, Himiko looked around and saw that there were less people here then there were before

"Hey where is everyone?.." Himiko whispered. Kaede raised brow she barely heard her.

Himiko pointed to the small crowd of people walking past them and chatting "There are less people here."

Kaede turned to where Himiko was pointing at. "Yeah your right. But that's probably cause people have work or school tomorrow and-" Kaede pause, and quickly grabbed her phone. "Ah! just as i thought it's almost 6pm!"

Himiko was also shock since she forgot about the dance. "Well we better get going." She said as grabbed her bag and begin walking towards the exit Kaede followed along, The others said they had to get their dresses since they didn't bring their outfits with them. Kaede texted them to make sure they knew where Her and Himiko were going. Himiko kept thinking about that kiss. the more she thought about it the more it became the only thing she was thinking about. she sighed and continue walking they finally made it to the gym's female changing room. surprisingly all of her friends and a lot other girls were there too. Kaede was the first to greet the others Himiko just into a stall and begin changing. While changing she heard a loud bang coming from the stall door.

"Himiko!? are you in here?!" It was Tenko's voice. 

"Y-yeah i'm in here" She responded.

"Oh good!, Uh w're are going to the gym are you almost done?."

"Yeah...I be out there soon.."

"Okay then!." she heard Tenko walking away and leaving the changing room..The whole area was quiet. the only noise was the music from the gym where the dance was held at it sounded blurry but Himiko could still hear it. She step out of the stall slowly looking around seeing that nobody was there. everyone was at the gym of course..Himiko was in her outfit she got at Tsumugi's lab the only thing she added were long white gloves and white leggings. and her hair was in a small ponytail She looked good..but was putting all this on really important? a few days ago she was scared about going to the dance and now she just going all of sudden?..No of course her fears wouldn't go away, She stand right in front of the door that lead to the gym. she stared at the door knob

_'Alright! time to go to the dance...so why haven't i open the door yet?..why am i just standing here like idiot?..' _She slowly reach for the door knob and place her hand on it. ignoring her thoughts she turn the knob and crack the door open she peek through the crack to see what was going on without her.. Everyone was dancing and of course with a date. even her friends were dancing with someone...just like how she thought this would turn out...

"I'm the only one alone...." she said quietly. suddenly without her control, she ran out of gym's changing room and out to the hallway. but even though she made it to the hallway her running did not stop. '_W...where am i going?..why am i running?...i thought i was ready..i guess am i'm not..' _Before she knew it, she was outside her running finally stopped...she was breathing heavily. she sighed and begin walking down the path. she kept staring at her feet as she walked..

_'I can't believe it...i let Kokichi's stupid mocking get to me...i feel so stupid...' _She didn't feel sad over the dance she felt sad cause she let somebody's mocking get her. she always felt like that every time Kokichi mock her though...Why? why is it him that gets her like this the most?, while thinking, she jumped at the sound of leaves being crush. it came from behind a large tree next to a small pond..Himiko slowly walked a bit closer to the tree and looked behind it..there was something surprising behind that tree..it was the purple headed boy..Kokichi. He was sitting on the leaves next to the small pond. staring at the dark sky. he had on a full white suit with a tie on. and a black shirt underneath, his hair was also in a small ponytail style. luckily he didn't seem to notice Himiko seeing him

"K-kokichi?..." Himiko said, Kokichi swiftly turn towards Himiko his face look kinda shock as if he wasn't expecting someone there..Himiko was used to his usual face expressions that seeing this expression was weird to her.."sorry..i didn't mean scare you." he stay silent, he then let out a long sigh. and looked back at the sky.

"What are you doing here?.." he asked. in a very deep tone..also different from his usual voice.

"I was about to ask you the same question" 

"Watching the sky..Now tell me why are_you_ here.?"

"I was....Walking.."

"On the night of dance?." He asked, his voice was slightly going back to normal.

Himiko flinch a bit. _he _was the reason why she can't enjoy the dance instead of running...She stay silent.

"Hm..I guess i was right." He turned to her with a grin back on his face. "You really didn't have a date for the dance. so you instead ran from it. hm?, was i correct?."

...No responds from her.

"Guessing by your silence, I think it's a yes!" He said cheerfully. he turn back to the sky.

"Yeah so..?" She finally spoke. "I don't care if your right or wrong. it's your fault anyway i ran away..now if you excuse me i'm going to continue my _walk_!, Jerk!" she yell. as she begin to stump away. Kokichi stop her

"Hey..wait" he said. 

Himiko turn to him. "What?, want me to stay so you can mock me more?"

"No...I just wanted to see if you'll sit next to me." he answered

"Huh?..., why are you asking me this!?"

"Well i thought walking alone would be pretty boring. so having someone to talk to would be better.." 

Wait..does he care?.. She blush a bit, Without hesitation she walk up next to him and sat down on the ground.

"Woah. i didn't actually think you would stay!" 

"Shut up." Himiko slightly push him. they both ended up staring at the sky, not saying word to each other..but this time Himiko interrupted the silence.

"So..why are _you_ and not inside with everyone else?.." She asked as she turned to him.

"I wanted to get away from everyone, so i came by the lake to think."

"Hm..were you thinking about why you kissed me at festival?."

"Huh? what are you talking about i never kissed you and why would i?" he said with confused expression as tilted his head.

"You did!, after we got off the ferris wheel you kiss me on the cheek!" she yelled

"Hmm..Did i?" he tilted his head deeper

"Yes! you did!, Stop playing games i want to know why you did that!"

Kokichi shrugs, "I don't know."

"Stop lying!, tell me now before i turn you into a-" Before Himiko could finish yelling, Kokichi got up, and grabbed his phone from his pocket. he then walked over to the tree and place this it down next to the tree trunk. he walk back to Himiko and reach his hand to her, the phone began to play some kind of music

"Come dance with me." He said. so calmly.

"H-huh?, what about my questions!"

"If you want to know then dance with me."

"...Why?.."

"Cause, don't you want to dance?. but don't want _to_ go to the dance?." She nodded slowly. "Then dance with me out here!, we're alone so nobody will know"

At this point Himiko could feel herself blushing... once again Without hesitation she accepted and took his hand. He pulled her up to feet and closer to him. he wrapped his arm around her waste while she place her hand on his shoulder. their fingers interlocked and they slowly began to dance.. Himiko was a bit bad at it. but soon began to get hang of it. and slowly but surely they dance while the music play in the background. they looked in each other's eyes as they dance. their eyes were sparkling. and wide open.

The music was about to end but before it did. Both Himiko and Kokichi stopped moving. they stared at each other and before they knew it. they were leaning into each other slowly closing their eyes....and then....

Their lips touch....And they kissed...

The music slowly begin to fade away. But their kiss felt like it would never end..Sadly though it had to, they departed their lips from each other and lean back..they slowly open their eyes widely they stared at each other shocked on what they just did.._'Did..i?..just KISS HIM?!' _And now Himiko was just asking herself questions. Again her actions did something before she thought of something, though her mind may have been going wild but her expression was just shocked. Soon Kokichi open his mouth as if he was about to say something but he was interrupted by..._someone?_

"HIMIKOOO! WHERE ARE YOU!" The voice yelled out.

The two turn to the direction the voice yelled from. and not to their surprise it was Tenko and behind her were all their friends who appear to be also searching for Himiko..At this moment Himiko felt like she was going to die..She didn't want them to see her with Kokichi mostly cause Maki and Tenko might automatically try to kill him!. But in a swift second Kokichi pulled Himiko into a bush and they hid there, Kokichi was cover her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound that would draw attention to them though Himiko removed his hand from her mouth and was about to yell at him but he shush her before she could..She of course did stay quiet but she found it weird on how he doesn't look worried or embarrassed if they get caught. she then just remember that she hiding with _Kokichi_...She decided to listen on what her friends were talking about.

"Tenko why are you yelling?. have you not consider that Himiko might never wanted to go to the dance in first place?." Maki asked.

"What are you talking?!, Himiko said that she would join us after she was done getting dress!" Tenko claimed.

"But Tenko..she could have lied you know?.." Said Tsumugi

"Himiko would never lie!" Tenko yelled once again.

Tsumugi decided to stay quiet instead of arguing. Himiko sighed, she didn't know that her friends would go on a search hunt for her i mean, she was happy that they cared so much about her but at the same time, Maki was kinda right..Himiko wanted to be alone...but that didn't last long since she ended up with Kokichi...She turned to Kokichi who was surprisingly glaring at her giving her that 'Really?' glare. She only gave him an awkward expression in return. She'd turn away ignoring his glare and continue listening to her friends bicker

"Then what do you think happen Tenko?." Maki asked once again another question, curious on what Tenko thinks what happens.

"She was kidnapped obviously!" Everyone looked at Tenko with confused expressions

"Kidnap..?" Maki responded.

"Yes! by a degenerate!" Tenko claimed "It's obvious after all!, Himiko was about to come join us at the dance, but before she could she was taken away by one of you degenerate males!"

while Tenko tried to make sense on her theory, Himiko couldn't bare to listen anymore she turn to Kokichi who was actually listening to this theory and tapped his shoulder. He turn to her as he tilted his head

"Have you found a way for us to leave without them noticing us?." Himiko whispered

"Mhm! i already knew how do that before we even started hiding here" He whispered back with his childish smile. 

"W-what then what was the point in hiding here?" 

He shrugs, "I don't know. i guess i just wanted to eavesdrop on them!" He said so happily..Himiko was of course shocked but the shock was overwhelmed by how much she wanted to punch his face.

"Hey..did you hear that?" Tenko asked, Himiko flinched when she heard Tenko's voice she sneakily peeked at what was happening.

"Hear what?, i didn't hear anything" Said Kaede

"I heard someone whispering over..There!" She said as she pointed to the bush.

"W-what!? is there someone over there?.." Kaito said.

Without hesitation Tenko walked over to the bush Himiko and Kokichi were hiding. while Tenko was walking over to the bush Himiko was looking for a place to run and hide to. but every area she looked at always seem like a dead end to her, She begin panicking and stay there waiting for Tenko to find her. But in a swift second Kokichi grabbed Himiko and carried her in a bridal style. He then leaped out of their hiding spot then quickly begin running without stopping. He ran so fast that their friends couldn't get a clear look at them so they were only surprise and confused.

"What..was that?.." Shuichi asked

"If i'm not mistaken then i believe that was a couple.." Kaede responded

"What a couple out here?" Said Kaito

"Who cares?! we must finish our search for Himiko! then we can ask questions later" Tenko yelled as she begin leading the group once again Kaede stay and kept staring at the direction Himiko and Kokichi ran to.

"Kaede?. aren't coming?" Shuichi asked as he notice Kaede wasn't moving.

"Hm?. oh yeah i'm coming.." she said as she followed the everyone else

With Himiko and Kokichi they stopped by the dormitory, Kokichi was out of breathe but he still kept carrying Himiko. "I think. we lost them since their not following us.." Said Kokichi

"That's great and all, but you do know you can let me down now right?.." Himiko said, as she was blushing madly.

"Hm?, Oh you're right!" He then dropped her on the ground and he began to walk towards the dormitory.

"Ow!, i meant you could have let me go carefully.." She said as she glared at him.

"You should have told me that before i dropped ya. Anyway let's go!"

"Ugh.. Where are we going?."

"To our dorms duh!" Himiko face turn slightly red when she heard that and got the wrong idea. "I meant you go to your dorm and i go to mine idiot." He said

"I-i knew that!" she claimed

"Realllly? then why are you blushing?." he said while grinning, Himiko then turn away from him and covered her face.

"I-i'm not blushing...!"

Kokichi begin to snicker at her as they step onto the elevator, while on the elevator the two stayed quiet Himiko kept on thinking about what happen today. She then remember what Kokichi said before they dance. He said he would tell her why he kissed her at the festival if she dance with him..At this point Himiko should have known it was going to be a lie but she did it anyway. she turned to him 

"Hey Kokichi..remember when you said you would answer my question if i dance with you?."

"Hm? i said what now?."

"Kokichi stop playing dumb! answer my question it was the deal!"

"Fine fine..the reason i kissed was becauuuuse..." He pause for moment and then finally said it, "Cause i just wanted too!"

"N-nyeh?..." Himiko eyes went wide, she was kinda surprise by his answer. "You just wanted to kiss me?...Then why did you wanted to?!"

He shrugs once again, "I don't know i just wanted to i guess" he said it so calmly as if it wasn't such a big deal. which of course it shouldn't be such a big deal But it's Kokichi who kissed her maybe if it was some other guy she may not care as much as "I don't know why your so shock when you also did the same thing a while ago." She raised a brow at him confused. "You kissed me back after we dance cause you wanted to right?" He said while tilting his head, then the memory of what happen after they dance cause Himiko to blush a bit. She forgot why she did that..It kinda felt like she under a spell of some sort when that happen.

"I-i...."

At the moment the elevator doors open and both Himiko and Kokichi step off the elevator, Kokichi then yawn "Welp i better get some sleep" He said as he walked off, Himiko watched as he walked towards his dorm..But then he stopped "Hm. or maybe that's a lie and there might be a real reason why i did it" He then causally begin to tap his chin "Eh, well i don't really know and so i guess you'll never know!, Nishishi nighty night Himi-Chan!" Himiko gave him an confused expression he then smile at her and headed inside his dorm, Himiko stared at his dorm's door and stood there confused instead of being frustrated like she should be but she wasn't,

_'I don't really know?...That sounded like a lie, not just a lie. a way to easy lie.. did he wanted me to-?' _Just then the elevator's doors begin close and that made her jump, she thought somebody or her friends were in the elevator luckily their not but it did reminded Himiko that she better find a way on how to tell them where she was this whole time. Himiko then yawn, _'ugh i must have used a lot of MP today...what a pain..' _She then also headed towards her dorm but stop and turn to Kokichi's dorm..

"..But he's more of a pain to deal with.." she then finally headed inside and went to bed as soon as she got change, though hopefully she'll never have a wild fall day like this one again..Or will she?..

ღღღღ_**T**__**he End! **_ღღღღ

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first off, This was going to be a Halloween special fanfic but since Halloween is over i changed everything that said Halloween to Fall since we're just in fall now (But also close to winter). and i kinda rushed this a bit, I also had to change the ending since it was bad at beginning.Plus if you were wondering the reason i skipped the costume contest scene was because i tired and my hands were dying on me..By the way i don't know when i will posting another fanfic again but hopefully it soon since i have so many ideas and also Oumeno week fics. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ♡♡ғᴇᴇᴅʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴅᴠɪᴄᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴀᴛᴇᴅ♡♡


End file.
